wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Cruiser
'''Daisy Cruiser '''is a large cruise liner belonging to Princess Daisy. It first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. It also appears in the background of many other racecourses. In Super Mario Sluggers, Daisy Cruiser appeared as an optional baseball court. However, it had a very different design than the Mario Kart version. It reappears in Mario Kart 7 as a retro course. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Daisy Cruiser appears as a playable race course in the Flower Cup of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. It features a pool with a portrait of Daisy at the bottom, piantas, Nokis, a dining room with tables that move, an engine room filled with boxes and a cannon and there is a big logo of Daisy on both sides of the ship. Throughout the ship, many Daisy logos can be found. There are various cones located in some places on the track that block access to some areas. Interestingly in VS Race or in Multiplayer modes, the track appears differently: The cones are absent from the track and are replaced with a small wall, the beach parasols, deckchairs, Piantas and Nokis are absent, in the dining room there are fewer tables and the propeller was removed from the cannon. Other minor details were removed as well. This track is said to be one of the most beloved and well-received tracks of Mario Kart. The boat appears in the background, in the ocean at Peach Beach during the award ceremony, and also appears in Peach Beach and Yoshi Circuit except in VS Race where it was removed. Mario Super Sluggers In Mario Super Sluggers, Daisy Cruiser is Daisy's personal stadium. It is very different from the Daisy Cruiser present Mario Kart. It is completely redesigned and is much more spacious. It is docked at the Baseball Kingdom and the docking area features a lighthouse, similar to the one from Daisy Circuit in Mario Kart Wii. The baseball court is located at the front of the ship. There are two statues of Daisy, one on either side of the ship. Also, when playing baseball, the island is nowhere to be seen, which means that the ship is sailing when playing. Despite the fact that we could believe that the Mario Kart Cruiser and the Mario Super Sluggers Cruiser are the same, we see that it's not the case. This cruiser is much bigger and more luxurious. More, when the cruiser reappears in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, it's the same as the one from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and not the one from Mario Super Sluggers which appeared before Mario Kart 7 was released. If it was only a new design, the boat should have been the same after Mario Super Sluggers, but it's not the case. This can only mean that Daisy seems to own two different cruisers. For more images of this Cruiser, see the Mario Baseball: Gallery. Mario Kart 7 The Daisy Cruiser appears as a retro track in the Leaf Cup in Mario Kart 7. This is the first of Daisy's racetracks to return as a retro track. Some small changes were made to the course. It is now possible to use the left path after the starting line. It is now also possible to drive through the pool. There are fewer tables in the dining zone. The engine room is now filled with water and has Clampies and other sea creatures in it. The cannon exit seems to not be a cannon anymore. Piantas and Nokis are replaced with Miis. Daisy's logos and portraits use her artwork from Mario Kart 7. The Daisy Cruiser is one of the few tracks that doesn't have a glider ramp. Other appearances Daisy Cruiser appeared in the background of: * Peach Beach (GCN, Wii) * Yoshi Circuit (GCN, Wii U, (it was not present on the DS)) * Mario Beach (Arcade GP, Arcade GP 2) * Daisy Circuit (Wii) * Yoshi Circuit (Wii U) If the appearances in the background are counted, Daisy Cruiser is the most appearing track in Mario Kart, appearing 9 times in total. Trivia * Daisy Cruiser has appeared in every Mario Kart game since Mario Kart: Double Dash!! with two exceptions being Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. * The Daisy Cruiser is the most appearing and well-known ship in the Mario universe. * The Daisy Cruiser is the first Mario Kart track to belong to Daisy. * Coincidentally, in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! the Daisy Cruiser is located in the Flower Cup. Music